Many commercial laundry machines are designed to allow users, e.g., members of the public, to activate the machines and use them for washing garments. Typically users will pay for the service provided by the machine via the insertion of coins, cash, cards, etc. However, it is often desirable for a machine to be available on a more limited basis, i.e., for use by a facility operator without paying, or for use by members of the public on a reservation basis. However, present systems for allowing these types of actions are not satisfactory, requiring excess operator involvement or oversight. In addition, such machines may be very expensive to operate with respect to their use of electrical energy, however, it is difficult to manage the power consumption of such machines, especially when the machines are not in active use.